Mystery Girl
by RenesmeeCullen96
Summary: Jacob sees a girl while he is on vacation at his dads, but she disappears before he can meet her. will he find her again? or will he have some fun with the girl next door? sorry i suck at summarys. m for possible lemons in later chapters, i havent decided
1. And So it begins

**I can dream but in the end i still dont own twilight or the characters in it. **

**this is nothing like the book! i am pretty much only using the characters names.**

* * *

><p><span>Mystery Girl<span>

Sunday afternoon, Sitting on the beach watching the sun slowly disappear into the deep, blue ocean. The smell of the salt water and the sound of the waves hitting the sand was lulling me to sleep. I looked up from the sand, in which I was drawing in, to see a girl I had never seen before. Her long strawberry blond hair cascaded down to her lower back and she was wearing a white sun dress that came down to her knees, and I couldn't see her face. I stood up to get a better look and in the split second I looked away she had disappeared. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be as lame as I thought.

3 days ago

The long car ride to dad's summer home is almost as boring as the month I spend there each year. My dad is a writer and he spends most of his time with his hands glued to the keyboard, which is why my parents are divorced. He lives in the cabin in the woods just out side of a little town called Rocksville. But in the summer he stays at him moms old place, which is on the beach in a slightly less small town called Sunset Bay. So I, his only child, leave my possibly fun and friend filled summer behind, to take a four hour car ride to Sunset Bay were I will spend the summer sitting by myself or trying to get dad away from the computer long enough to have a more then two sentence conversation. Oh the joys of being sixteen with out a say, or a license. Not every summer is a boring as it sounds, last year there was this girl staying in the house next to us, she was my age and a very "flirty" human being and we hung out a lot.

My thoughts were interrupted my mom pulling the headphones out of my ears. "We're here Jacob," she said in a clearly annoyed voice. It drives her crazy when I'm listening to music around her cause she thinks I can't hear her, when in reality I just tune her out. She was yelling at me again. "Don't you ever pay attention?" she kept talking but I did what I normally do and tuned her out. She finely ended in "Jacob are you hearing anything I'm saying?" "Yes mom" I replied. "Then what did I just say?" "Something about getting my stuff out of the trunk." I guessed, and I got lucky. "Well go get it then," She said before turning to go knock on dads door.

We knocked twice before opening the door. "Hello? Sean?" my mom called into the fully lighted house. "Marie?" Called a voice from a room down the hall. My dad appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Marie, Jacob! I thought you guys weren't getting here till six o'clock." he glanced at his watch "And it's six o'clock." He paused then smiled. "Well I'm glad you're here. Jake, you know were your room is. Why don't you put your stuff up there then come down and We'll have dinner." My room was just the way I left it. I set my stuff on the floor and went back down stairs. Mom and Dad weren't talking just standing on opposite sides of the room. "Well I'll see you in a month." she said then hugged me awkwardly. "You can call any time, you know that." she smiled started out the door before turning to dad. "It was nice to see Sean. I hope you two have a good time." Then she was gone.

Dinner was mostly silent and any conversation we did have was short lived and awkward. I eat quickly and excused myself from the table to go sit in my room. My room is painted a light blue and it still smells of like baby powder no matter what I do to make it smell more manly, and belive my I've tried just about everything. I tried to ignore the smell and unpack my stuff. Once I was done unpacking, which didn't take long cause I only have one bag, I couldn't think of anything to do and I really didn't want to go down stairs so bed time it was.

I woke up around 9 ish, and I put off going down stairs as long as I could, which was only about 5 minutes cause I get bored quickly. When I went down stairs I found Dad asleep on his keyboard. I decided to let him sleep and I went out for a walk. I walked around town for a little while then I got bored. I was just about to go inside when I heard someone calling my name, I turned to the girl from last year, Rosalie I think. "Hey, Jacob right?" "Yeah thats me." "We should totally hang out again, I had so much fun last year." She gave me her flirty smile that I remembered well. "Yeah that sound great." I smiled remembering last years fun. "Well I have to unpack a little, but I'll come over later and we can hang out." she smiled again. "Ok sounds good to me." "Great!" I watched as she bounced away.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed to cereal off the shelf, poured it into a bowl and sat down at the table. Dad walked into the room still rubbing his eyes. "Hey Jake, no milk with your cereal?" "I never have milk on my cereal dad, I haven't sense I was like four." "Oh, right. Mind if I join you?" "I don't care, but I'm almost finished." He sat down next to me with his bowl of cereal. "So, got any plans for today?" he asked. "I was gonna hang out with Rosalie." He looked confused. "You know the girl I made friends with last year. But if you wanted to do something thats cool too." I smiled and tried to hide the fact that I was hopeful he had something planed for us to do. "Hanging out with Rosalie should be fun. I'll be here writing if you need me." he put his bowl in the sink and then he was gone, back to his best friend A.K.A. his computer.

I heard a knock on the door followed by "Jacob? you here?" I put my bowl in the sink and walked to the front porch to meet Rosalie. "Hey Jacob, so what's the plan for today?" she asked. "I don't know, you tell me." I smiled and she flashed me her famous smile back. "I was hoping you'd say that. I want to go shopping and I don't want to go alone." "Where would you go shopping in a town like this?" I asked. She waved car keys in front of me. "There is a mall about an hour away from here and daddy lets me go wherever I want to." she smiled again only this time it was more evil than flirty. And so I agreed to be dragged around a mall for 3 hours carrying her bags and judging outfit after outfit. The outfit judging I didn't mind as much as the rest of it.

After the mall we saw a movie, which I got to pick as payment for shopping with her, and naturally I pick a horror movie. I bought us some snacks and we picked out our seats. The movie wasn't as scary as I had hoped it would be but it scared Rose enough for the both of us, she spent most of the movie hiding in my shoulder. We got out of the movie at 4:00 and Rose suggested we grab something to eat before heading home, so we stopped at a chinese place. By the time we got home it as 6:30, we said our goodbyes and I went into the house. I found I note on the table in dad's hand writing.

_I went to bed early cause I have a book signing early tomorrow._

_Hope you had a good time with the girl next door. _

_I'll see you tomorrow night._

_Love dad._

And so it begins, the summer without dad_, _the only good thing about it is I can do whatever I like whenever I like_. _Every year i hope it will be different and I hope he will actually spent time with me, but he never does and probably never will_. _


	2. Getting Better

Getting Better

I woke up the next morning, ate my cereal, and headed to the beach. I knew dad wouldn't be home till late, so I could do whatever I liked. As soon as I got to the beach I heard my name being called and turned to see Rosalie waving, "Hey Jacob, we need another guy for our volleyball game. you in?" "Sure" I said as I jogged over. As I got closer I saw that she was surrounded by five other hot girls in bikinis and the five guys opposite them were all shirt less and most of them not as muscular as me. I pealed off my shirt and heard some whispers from the girls. The only guy that was more muscular than me was Emmett. I knew him from last year and he's head over heels for Rose, but she was a little more interested in me. Emmett was a nice guy but a little more brawn than brain, and probably wouldn't hurt a fly, which is why he doesn't harbor any hard feelings toward me for sort of stealing his girl.

The boys and I won most of the games, not that we were paying much attention to the game considering the girls were only wearing bikinis and running around a lot, but it was fun anyway. It was getting dark and Emmett announced that there would be a bonfire at his house and we were all invited. We all started toward Emmett's house, but I hung back a little behind the group and Rosalie decided to join me. We walked in silence for a minute then Rose spoke up, "You don't have to go to Emmett's if you don't want to." "No I'll go, I just have to stop at my house and write a note for my dad." "Ok, meet you there." she smiled and ran off after the group. I realized I had forgotten my shirt on the beach so I jogged back and grabbed my shirt, I looked out over the beach and saw a girl in the distance walking in the opposite direction. I ran to the house and wrote a quick note to dad saying I would be back late and where I would be, then headed for Emmett's.

I was walking home after the bonfire at Emmett's with Rosalie, we had a lot of fun but didn't stay long cause I wanted to get home and Rose said she wanted to leave too, so we walked together. We walked in silence most of the time, any conversation was just about the volleyball games or the bonfire. We stopped in front of her house, "What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked "I have to go somewhere with my parents for the day and we wont be back until late, but I wish I could spend the day with you ." she replied then flashed me one of her flirty smiles. "Ok, well I got to go. Night Rose." "Night Jacob." she smiled again then ran into her house. I walked the rest of the way home and into the house. Dad was asleep on his computer again, so I went to bed wondering what I would do tomorrow.

I woke up around 10, grabbed a quick breakfast and headed outside. It was Sunday so the town was pretty quiet because most of the people were at church, including my dad. As soon as I stepped foot on the beach I saw Emmett holding a football, "Hey Jake, go long" he yelled, and the ball came flying at me at full speed. I caught it and threw it back to Emmett, then he threw it to Jasper, who was one of the guys from the volleyball game yesterday. Jasper was tall with long ish blonde hair, he was muscular but didn't look like he was trying to hard it looked like it just sort of happened on its own.

After an hour or so of football Emmett suggested going to the gym, which is one of the only good things in this small town. "I can't, I'm supposed to meet Alice in a little while." said Jasper. Alice was Jasper's girlfriend, she was short and petite with short brown hair and pixie like features. "Well fine then. Jake you in?" Emmett asked. "Yeah, I'm in" I replied. Jasper ran off, and we started walking towards the gym.

It was almost sunset by the time we walked home, Emmett went back to his house but I still wanted to avoid my dad so I went down to the beach. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, I sat on the beach watching the sun slowly disappear into the deep, blue ocean. The smell of the salt water and the sound of the waves hitting the sand was lulling me to sleep. I looked up from the sand, in which I was drawing in, to see a girl I had never seen before. Her long strawberry blond hair cascaded down to her lower back and she was wearing a white sun dress that came down to her knees, and I couldn't see her face. I stood up to get a better look and in the split second I looked away she had disappeared. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be as lame as I thought.


End file.
